love?
by hanappi
Summary: si kecil May jatuh cinta. cinta oh cinta. dirimu manis dibuang sepah ditelan  ?  spoiler geje bener -,- read it or leave it. RnR. May x Stu


Love?

ini... Emmm... Sekuel bukannya? dibilang sekuel bukan, tapi ceritanya masih rada nyambung-nyambung sama cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Kesimpulanya ini cuma cerita selingan aja, deh. hehehe

Warning : jelek seperti biasa, abal seperti biasa, biasa seperti biasa -,-

Declaimer : Stop ! pencurian chara ! saya cuma pinjem sebentar kok. boleh ya?

Jangan pernah bilang cinta itu cuma seneng-seneng aja.

* * *

**5 tahun setelah kematian Gray**

"Kakak, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Sapiku mengamuk tidak karuan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" May setengah berlari menghampiri perempuan berambut emas yang sedang menyiram tanaman di samping rumahnya.

"Apa kau sudah menggosoknya? Kau sudah memandikannya? Atau kau lupa memberinya makan kemarin?" perempuan itu ikut panik dan segera meletakan _watering can_-nya di tanah.

"Sudah... Sudah... dan sudah. Semuanya sudah aku lakukan—hanya saja tadi pagi ketika aku akan memerah susunya tiba-tiba dia mengamuk."

"Baiklah, ayo segera kita menuju peternakan."

Sesampainya di peternakan, perempuan itu memeriksa sapi yang mengamuk tadi dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan... Keren! Itulah alasan kenapa May ingin menjadi sepertinya.

"Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan, May tolong ambilkan peralatan-peralatannya. Aku akan menjaganya disini," perintah perempuan itu. Gerakannya terlihat cekatan, sapi yang tadinya mengamuk itu kini hanya berbaring lemah setelah menerima belaian lembut dari si rambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

"Hei, Cliff. Aku tadi baru saja membantu seekor sapi melahirkan. Kau tahu, May terlihat sangat panik tadi. Aku jadi gemas melihatnya," cerita Claire bersemangat.

"Bukankah dulu kau juga begitu," ejek Cliff sambil mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ini professional. Memangnya kau?" balas Claire

"Aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil."

"Kecil katamu. Kau nyaris membunuh semua tanamanku dulu (ket : baca The Next Generation). Hal seperti itu bisa-bisanya kau katakan kecil."

"Kau hanya belum pernah melihatku bekerja di _Winery,_ kau akan lihat betapa kerennya aku," Cliff menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Jadi siapa nama sapi itu?"

"Entahlah, May sedang memikirkannya. Tadinya aku sempat meragukan kemampuannya, setelah kupikir-pikir dia lumayan juga," Claire mengomentari May yang sekarang menggantikannya di Ladang.

"Ya, dia lebih baik daripada kau," tambah Cliff dan sontak dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari mata biru di depannya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang mengurus tanah kosong itu menjadi seperti sekarang. Memangnya kau. kerjaanmu hanya mondar-mandir gereja-penginapan-gereja-penginapan, huh?"

"Baiklah, kau yang terhebat, _sweet heart,_" canda Cliff.

"Hentikan itu. Menjijikan," Claire menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu sedangkan Cliff dia hanya tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah Claire.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur, akan ada festival kuda nanti. May tetap bangun seperti biasa dan melakukan aktivitas biasanya. Dia memeriksa kotak suratnya, beberapa surat hanya berisi promosi barang dari Won dilewatinya begitu saja. Satu surat terbungkus amplop berwarna biru terdapat nama 'Stu' di depannya. Dipisahkannya dari surat-surat yang lain.

_May,_

_Aku akan segera pulang._

_Di sini benar-benar melelahkan,_

_Lagipula aku sudah sangat rindu dengan keadaan di sana._

_Bagaimana kabar Elli?_

_Stu_

"Kabar Elli? Kenapa dia tidak langsung mengirim surat kepada Elli? Seharusnyakan dia menanyakan kabarku!" May membanting surat Stu di atas meja makan peninggalan Claire. Setelah Claire membangun rumah dikota dia segera pindah kesana, beberapa barangnya sengaja ditinggal untuk May. Cucu Barley itu benar-benar keras kepala. Meskipun kakeknya tidak mengijinkannya bekerja di ladang, ia tetap bersikeras menuntut keinginannya.

Bergegas dia segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan segera menyusul yang lain di Rose Square. Thomas sempat berkata bahwa dia tidak akan memulai pertandingan kalau semua warga Mineral Town belum berkumpul.

May melihat kea rah jam dinding di rumahnya, jarum panjang sudah berada di angka 6. Itu tandanya dia sudah terlambat setengah jam. Perempuan berambut kepang itu segera berlari kea rah Rose Square berharap warga Mineral Town tidak memarahinya.

Ketika May sampai di Rose Square dia terkejut—bukan karena semua warga memarahinya atau pertandingan mulai tanpa dirinya tetapi seorang laki-laki berambut hitam cepak. Potongan rambutnya berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu—rambut mangkok dengan belahan rambut ditengah. Tanpa disadari pipi May bersemu merah hanya dengan melihat sosok itu.

"Hey, May!" penggil Stu.

"Oh, hi. Kupikir kau akan kembali besok,"

"Tidak, aku pikir aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kota ini. Apa kau merindukanku?" pertanyaan Stu membuat pipi May semakin merah. "Ah—kau berlari sampai-sampai wajahmu memerah seperti itu," Stu memperhatikan wajah May. Laki-laki itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak peka.

"Eh... Be... Benar. Aku kira pertandingan sudah mulai tadi," May mendadak gugup.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menggantikan Mary?" tanya Claire ketika mereka berkumpul di tempat Doug.

"Kau kira apa tujuanku pergi meninggalkan Mineral Town?" jawab Stu seadanya.

"Bisa saja kau mencari pacar atau—seseorang yang akan kau nikahi," Karen menegak lagi winenya, kalau dihitung-hitung dia sudah meminum lebih dari enam gelas. May yang ada disitu terlihat sebal dengan ocehan Karen.

"Whoa! Jadi ini Stu yang dulu sering menangis itu? Kau keren juga, ya?" Ann ikut meramaikan keadaan setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya di dapur.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Ann. Stu kan milik May," celoteh Karen lagi. Perempuan berambut panjang ini selalu berkata yang aneh-aneh ketika mabuk.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Karen pipi May bersemu merah. Gadis berkepang itu menutupi wajahnya dengan menunduk dalam-dalam. Begitu juga dengan Stu, ia mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau tersipu, Stu?" tanya Cliff sambil mengantarkan jus untuk Claire dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

Stu hanya diam sambil menggeleng. Pertanyaan Cliff direspon dengan pekikan Ann. "Kalian berdua manis sekali! Wajah kalian merah seperti apel."

.

.

.

Setelah semua pergi suasana sedikit lebih tenang. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan May dan Stu berdua. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Stu sambil meminum jus anggurnya.

"Lumayan, Claire sering membantuku. Bagaimana denganmu?" May bertanya balik.

"Aku akan menggantikan Mary. Kurasa sekarang waktunya dia beristirahat. Aku juga sudah banyak belajar," sekarang Stu memainkan gelas jusnya. "Tidak banyak yang berubah ya?" mata Stu memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Ya... Emmm... Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengunjungi Carter?" usul May tiba-tiba dan dibalas dengan seruan riang dari Stu.

.

.

.

Claire sedang menyirami tanamannya ketika May dan Stu melewati depan rumahnya. Claire mengamati keduanya dan kemudian tersenyum.  
"Mereka terlihat seperti kau dan dia," sahut Cliff tiba-tiba dari jendela.

"Bicara apa kau," Claire mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kau juga berpikir hal yang sama kan? Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kau beranggapan begitu," sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kematian Gray membuat Cliff yakin hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Gray sudah tidak tabu lagi dibicarakan di depan Claire. Toh Claire sudah bisa menerimanya sekarang.

"Bodoh, kau harus segera kembali ke Winery kan?" Claire berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Cliff.

.

.

.

"Tadinya kupikir kalian akan melakukan upacara pernikahan disini," kata Carter menyambut kedua teman lamanya sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" Stu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang baru diucapkan Carter. May hanya diam menutupi pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kalian berdua itu terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat manis," Carter kembali tersenyum.

Stu hanya diam sama seperti May. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa semua warga Mineral Town selalu mengejeknya dengan May. Mereka memang teman dari kecil dan bukannya Stu tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja hal itu justru membuat keadaan diantara mereka menjadi canggung.

.

.

.

"Katakan padanya kalau kau suka padanya."

"Ta... Tapi..."

"Kau bisa memberikan hadiah untuknya."

"Usul yang bagus, Popuri. Pokoknya... Hei, May. Dengarkan aku—kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengambil langkah, kau saja yang memulainya," Ann terlihat menggebu-gebu. Dari matanya terlihat kobaran semangat yang membara. Begitu juga dengan Popuri yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian hanya membuatnya bingung," Claire menghampiri tiga perempuan yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya itu.

"Tapi ini akan terdengar sangat keren kalau mereka berpacaran—kau tahu kan betapa akrabnya mereka saat kecil," pancaran semangat Ann berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Ah, kau payah, Claire! Aku heran kenapa Cliff mau denganmu," komentarnya.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Claire.

"Tadinya ya, tapi sekarang tidak. Melihat kalian selalu berdua lama-lama membuatku bosan," Ann mengambil salah satu biscuit coklat.

Disela-sela keributan antara Ann-Claire-Popuri, May terlihat gelisah. Sepertinya kata-kata Ann terus berputar di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

"Stu, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai orang-orang yang suka mengejek kita?" kata May saat berkunjung di Blacksmith.

"Ohh—tentang itu, biarkan saja mereka. Kita berpacaran? Benar-benar konyol," Stu masih terfokus kepada kegiatannya memandai besi.

"Bagaimana kalau hal itu benar?"

"Benar bagaimana?"

"Tentang pacaran itu. Bagaimana kalau benar?" May menahan detak jantungnya agar tidak menggema di ruangan itu. Setelah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ann kemarin akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Itu tidak benar, May. Kau tahu kan kita hanya teman. Tidak lebih. Biarkan saja mereka mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka katakan. Lagipula kalo kita pacaran apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Kate?" Stu tertawa pelan. May semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat Stu.

"Kate?"

"Dia pacarku. Saat aku mengatakan kepadanya aku akan kembali kesini dia terus-terusan merajuk. Benar-benar merepotkan," Stu lagi-lagi tertawa. May hanya terdiam. Wajahnya merah, kali ini bukan tersipu malu tapi karena menahan malu dan marah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan mengenai kita," perempuan berkepang itu mengambil perabotannya dan segera keluar dari tempat itu sebelum amarahnya keluar. Dibantingnya pintu kayu Blacksmith. Membuat Stu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

_Dasar tidak peka! _Umpat May dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menuju ladang tanpa melihat kembali ke belakang.

* * *

hanappi :_ I don't wanna fall in love, no no. Love cuts just like a knife, woo woo. You make the knife feel good, baby. I'll fight you to the end, baby_ (don't wanna fall in love - The PCD)

manusia tidak dikenal : pamali woy!

hanappi : santai, brur. ane mah udah peka. sudah sering merasakan sakitnya cinta. huohuoooooo *curhat -,-


End file.
